


itsy bitsy spider

by daisy_chains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But it's obvious, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, character death isn't specifically stated, ideas of what could happen, in Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.Down came the rain, and washed the spider out.Up came the sun, and dried up all the rain,and the itsy bitsy spider did not go up the spout again.





	itsy bitsy spider

**Author's Note:**

> Title & summary from the Itsy Bitsy Spider nursery rhyme. Summary is not the same as the actual rhyme.

Tony’s heart stops as Spider-Man flies through the air, not stirring when he hits the ground.

 _No_ , he flies to the kid and FRIDAY scans Peter for any sign of life.

“ _Boss_ …” She hesitates, revealing all Tony needs to know but doesn’t want to.

 _No_ , no, he can’t be -

Tony opens his mouth to say something, anything, but all that comes out is a sob.

“ _No_! No no no no,” and then he’s yelling, barely understandable with the cries working their way out of his throat.

_I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you never should’ve gotten involved in this. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._


End file.
